The Game that Bleeds
by ShadowMasterKizone
Summary: A weird excuse for a creepypasta. Has gory graphics and other such things. Reader descretion is advised.


The Game that Bleeds

It was about to be the holidays, and I was really excited. I ordered a used Pokemon Black game from eBay and it was going to come in today. I was so excited I could barely concentrate on my work. Reshiram was just so cool, I just had to have her. (Yes, I know she's genderless, but she looks like a female to me.) Once I got home, I saw my package. I ripped it open and found what I was looking for. The sticker cover was a little scratched up and there were two letters on the back saying "NO". I had no idea what it was about, but I didn't mind.

I put the game in my DS and turned it on. When I clicked the game on the DS menu, the game didn't show its usual opening. I had seen the White opening and all so I was quite confused as to why there was no opening. I just shrugged it off and proceeded to the main menu of the game. There was a saved file and... What bugged me was that it already had my name in it. I thought it was odd at first, but I just thought that the last person who had this might've had the same name. The character was Hilda, the female character which was AWESOME because I am a girl.

I clicked the save file and started out on Celestial Tower. Pretty awesome, considering that's like half way through the game. I checked my Trainer Card. All badges collected! I screamed so hard I thought the windows would crack. I checked my Pokemon. I had a Pichu, Reshiram, Kyurem, and a Houndoom. Not a bad team at all. The Pichu was a Level 5 so either it was caught at the White Forest and traded or the person breeded a new Pichu. Either way, I was always a big fan of Pichu, specifically the the Pichu Bros.

Anyway, after that I checked where I was specifically on Celestial Tower. The top floor with the bell. Curiousity got the better of me to ring the bell because I always liked the chime it made. I rung it, but it made no noise. Then a text box appeared.

"The bell... It does not sound... We... will never rest..."

This was odd. From usual legend, the tower was built to honor souls of the departed. The bell would ease the restless spirits of Pokemon once rung. This...didn't really scare me. I just thought of it as an extra line of dialogue in the game. When I went down the stairs, I came to a horrifying sight. Just one floor down, I saw...blood on the graves. I thought my eyes were playing tricks on me, but no. This was... This was really in the game. My heart skipped beats as I saw the terrifying sight.

No one was around the area either which really scared me. Usually there would be trainers like Psychics around, but no. There weren't. I went to switch my Pokemon, but when I tried to, I saw my Pokemon were GONE! I was shocked! I was thinking "WTF!" The Pokemon that I had was a Gastly. It was at a strange level of Level 66. I checked its status menu and I choked on what I saw. It had blood red eyes and had a frowny face rather than the usual (creepy) smile. Blood was trinkling from its mouth, which was odd because it was a GHOST! GHOSTS DON'T BLEED! I was literally WHAT THE HELL!

I did find this pretty creepy. All it had too was Curse. I left the menu, still disgusted by the image I just saw. I was even more disgusted by the image of seeing blood on the graves. I continued downward in the tower, really wanting to leave. The next floor was even MORE gruesome. There was blood on the graves and people's insides on the ground. To make it worse, the blood looked very really.

A sign was in the way of one of the paths needed to leave. I was relunctant to read it but I did anyway.

"KILL..." is what it said.

I checked my Pokemon again, and this time I had a Dusknoir. This one had no level AT ALL! I was scared... It also had the name "Majin" which was Japanese for "Satan". I was terrified. I thought this was just some sick joke from the guy I bought this from. I started shaking uncontrollably, my heart beating fast.

I really didn't want to, but I went further down. This was a mistake. Bloody graves and gory guts were still about. But what I feared most was bodies of dead trainers blocking the stairs! I tried to find a way around, but there was no escape! A text box appeared...

"You cannot escape... You are trapped... You will join us... Serene Racheals..."

I nearly screamed. This game knew who I was! I was terrified! Too scared to move! The screen went black. When the screen came on again, I was suddenly in N's Castle...only...it was full of gore. There were intensines on the floor and walls as if the Grunts were murdered by something. This was WORSE than a horror movie. I turned off my game and put down my DS. I rubbed my eyes which were bloodshot from staring at the screen so long...or more so, the blood. I decided to just go to sleep, thinking I was tired. I tossed and turned in bed, not at all having a comfortable sleep. In my dreams, I could hear the screams of horror, the shouts for help. I tried to find out who was screaming, but it always led me to a wall. Suddenly, a flash of a person getting slashed by the throat was seen by me. It was horrible. The next flash showed a Pokemon splitting a person's chest apart, ripping out his lungs and forcing his hand down his throat where it ripped it out by pulls on the guy's arm. I started to scream, but no noise came out. I was mute. I was paralyzed in fear.

The next morning, the nightmare was so bad that I had to call in sick for school, lying to my own parents (which wasn't so hard because I did look pretty bad). When they left, I turned on some TV, thinking that's what I needed. But something was wrong. My TV only showed static. My DishNetwork was on, but nothing was coming on. I started to freak out. The phone rung, making me jump a little. I answered it.

"Hello?"

There was no reply.

"Hello?"

This time, I heard a faint sound. It sounded...like screams... Just as I was going to hang up, a voice finally came through.

"...Hello...Serene..."

It didn't sound like any of my friends... It didn't even sound familiar...

"Wh-Who is this?"

"Finish the game, Serene..."

"Who are you?"

"Finish it... Now..."

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU!?" I shouted, slamming a fist down.

My DS then started to make noise... It was the theme from N's Room...but... I then remembered not touching the DS. It shouldn't have came on! I shouted more in phone.

"LEAVE ME ALONE! I DON'T WANT TO PLAY ANYMORE!"

I slammed the phone and unplugged it, but the voice still spoke.

"Finish it...Serene... Finish it...now..."

I was frightened. I was really frightened. I was never this scared before... I was so scared...I...I...you know...

Anyway, I picked up my DS relunctantly and opened it after a moment. I was in the exact place when I turned it off. I didn't even save. I decided to go through N's Castle. I was REALLY frightened, but it had to be done if I was to have a normal life again.

I went through N's Castle, finding disgusting bodies all around. Some were just pieces like heads hanging off the ceiling from their spinal cord or arms lying on the ground with muscle still being there; others were full bodies with their ribs opened up or their necks snapped.

I made it to the end of the Castle. At the end of the long corridor that you'd find N and where he'd summon his Dragon Pokemon to battle you, there was the Dusknoir instead. Behind him...a rotting corpse of N. I was terrified. When I spoke to him, he said...

"You're next... Serene..."

The screen went black and the game shut off. The TV suddenly stopped staticking...but I wish it hadn't... On the TV screen was a bloody picture of Hilda! She had a creepy smile, her eyes were black with red pupils, and she had blood all over her. It looked so realistic, I felt like screaming. What made it worse was that eyes...were looking directly at me. The entire house blacked out, forcing me to hide under my blanket.

The memory still haunts me... It haunts me...forever...


End file.
